Saturday Morning
by shigemoto
Summary: Another MorixHaruhi oneshot, set in the future.


Cheerios. Check.

Cartoons. Check.

Usa-chans. Check.

He settled both of his children in front of the television with their favorite plushies on a Saturday morning and then dashed upstairs. He felt guilty leaving them in front of the TV; an act he and his wife had adamantly refused to do early on in their role as parents.

He opened the bathroom door and saw his wife in the shower. Her hair full of shampoo, she hummed to the radio. She did not even notice the door opening. She had gotten used to interrupted baths as soon as the children had learned to walk. He stripped and pulled the shower curtains aside, letting his eyes wander over the completely naked form of his wife, and then stepped into the shower.

He let his arm drape around her form and grip her butt, her eyes opened wide in surprise. She had been busily compiling her to-do list for the day (laundry, groceries, take the children to the park…)

He kissed her deeply. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside her mouth. She sighed and stood back, looking at her husband intently_. "How long had it been?"_ she wondered.

He pulled her close again, delicately kissing her ears, neck and then lips. She shuddered. He stepped back to take a deep, long look at his wife of 10 years. Her hair had grown out from her boyish high school do. Her hips were wider, her breasts larger and rounder, having fed two children. She was much more womanly. Dark circles encompassed her eyes. She was pale. She looked exhausted.

He noticed the exhaustion at dinner. He had been so busy at work and kendo class, he hadn't noticed the lack of energy in his wife. He should have known how much she was doing. Everyday she prepared a bento box for him and the children, laid out their clothes, cooked, cleaned the house and still managed to run a top-notch consultant legal firm from their home. How did she find the time?

He pulled her close again, kissing her passionately. Her lips parted and she sighed. His body reacted to her sighs and kisses, he was hard. She returned his kisses, letting her fingers run through his hair. She felt his excitement.

He lifted her into his arms. She had delivered two children, the joys of his life, but she was still so small and light. She let herself slide over his erection and it was his turn to shudder in excitement. They paused for a moment, lips locked, before she moved her hips and he pushed himself inside of her. They moved back in forth, lips locked, until she whispered, "Takashi…"

He held her against his chest and thrust for the last time, expelling himself into her. She rocked against his body and climaxed with him.

They were quiet, the water poured over them. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he set her down gently. He washed her back, kissing her shoulders, her neck, and then her breasts. She returned the favor, gliding the sponge across his broad back.

The door pushed open, "Mama?"

They paused.

"One moment, Kenji," Haruhi called to her eldest. The door shut. Takashi reached behind his wife and turned off the faucet. "We've been discovered."

"Inevitable." Haruhi calmly stated, pulling back the curtain. She sighed and grabbed a towel of the rack, bent over and wrapped her hair in towel-turban. Takashi laughed as Haruhi turned to him, "What's so funny?"

"I just remember how short your hair used to be."

She giggled, thinking of her boyish days in the host club. As a busy working mother of two, she couldn't remember when she had the time to visit a salon.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured, alleviating her fears. He stepped out of the shower and kissed her deeply. She handed him a towel and said "They won't give us much more time." He laughed as dried himself off.

He hadn't missed a Saturday training ever, but the exhausted look in Haruhi's eyes compelled him to skip a day. She opened the bathroom door and moved to the dresser. He pulled her aside, picking her up n his arms and setting her on the bed.

"Na-ni?"

"We will make you breakfast." Takashi said, kissing his wife on the forehead and set her on their bed. He tied his robe and disappeared down the hall.

"_Kami-sama, what trouble could they be cooking up?"_ Haruhi wondered.


End file.
